Double Teamed
by lonelyseagoddess
Summary: Oneshot. Hiei and Yusuke have been crushing on a certain redheaded fox. What will they do when they find out he feels the same? I smell a threesome in the making. Slash lemon smut don't like it then don't read it.


**Double Teamed.**

All standard disclaimers apply

Kurama couldn't get to sleep yet again as images of two of his fellow teammates flashed through his mind. Hiei's small strong frame pinned beneath himself, panting and begging for more. Yusuke's face buried between two pail thighs his mouth . . . Kurama sat up sharply and shook his head. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed.

"Ah. Why can't I get these images out of my head. There's no chance either of them would go for it."

Yusuke's house

Yusuke woke to a soft tapping at his window.

"Mmm five more minutes mom."

"It's not you mother detective."

Yusuke shot up in his bed and looked to his window.

"Hiei? Not tonight I've got school tomorrow."

"Hn do you think that's all I ever want? Just let me in."

A groggy half asleep Yusuke did as he was told and got up to open the window.

"This had better be good."

"I just overheard one of Kurama's dreams and I think our dreams may come true."

"You were spying on him again? I thought you agreed to stop that after he caught you last time."

"Hn no I just got tired of telling you the same story over and over every time I did it."

"Ok fine just tell me what's so important about this dream that you had to wake me at two in the morning?"

"The fox had a wet dream about the both of us. then when he woke he said _"Ah. Why can't I get these images out of my head. There's no chance either of them would go for it." _"

"You're not just playing some evil joke are you?"

"Hn ofcourse not. I've got a plan detective the day after tomorrow is saturday right?"

"Yeah why?"

"That is the day our dream comes true meet me tomorrow outside of your school at the end of the day. Until then."

The two locked in a quick kiss and Hiei was gone.

Late saturday afternoon Kurama sat his book down on the living room coffee table to answer the door. He was surprised to find two of his teammates standing there dressed in tight black leather pants and button up silk tops. Yusuke's was white and Hiei's was black.

"Come in both off you. So to what do I owe this honor?"

The group walked into the living room.

"Hn we have a surprise for you, Fox."

"Really? Why thank you. . . . Where is it?"

Both of the black haird boys smirked and began to advance on the tall redhead. Kurama began to mave back unsure of what his friend where doing. The fox soon found himself pined to his couch by the leader of the team with one forse filled kiss Kuramas head was spinning with memorys of his dreams.

"Wh . . what are you doing?"

He asked asked brethlessly as his brilent green eyes began to glaze over with lust.

"Who me or the detective? Or do you mean the both of us? You must be more spasific fox."

Hiei's deep voice came from some where bettween his legs and he soon found out why as the zipper of his pants was pulled down by the teeth of a small demon. Kurama couldn't stop the grown that sliped from his lips at the sight. Deep crimson eye's looking up at him zipper pull still in his mouth and a small smirk pulling at the corner of the pettite cupids bow shaped mouth. the fox what almost saddend when Yusukes hips droped back down to block his veiw but moand as soon as he felt why the dark teen had droped his hips. Yusuke ground himself into redhead that he had perched himself on. He releshed in the moan that it brought from beuitful fox spirt and nearly moaned hiself when he felt the other growing hard from this contacked. Hiei slid up beside him and began to kiss at his neck softly at first but slowly getting rougher reading Kuramas reaction until he got the one he wanted. The redhead threw his head back with a loud moan that he could hold back nolonger thanks to Hiei's slow torcher to his neck the foxes control as slipping.

"Why me?"

He asked his voice more husky then before.

"Why? Because we want you. Do we need more reson?"

Hiei stopped to answer the fox. A sharp hiss came from Kurama when Yusuke latched on to one of his nipples. 'When did he open my shirt?' He thought but it was quickly forgotten when Yusuke's mouth found it's way over to his other nipple. Hiei slid his hand up the half humans chest and began to undo the flatering silk top. Soon all three boy's where topless and Yusuke was pantless with Hiei's head between both our hips.

"Mmm Detectave I don't beleave I've seen you get this hard this fast in some time. I do beleave I could take this as an insult."

The fire demon purred. Kurama was soon free from boy detectave. Yusuke slid down Kurama's long body until he was face to face with the small fire demon who's head rested in the foxes crotch.

"Now, Now fire baby you sould know better then to be jelious. You know no one can do to me what you can."

He said softly before kissing the smaller boy pasionitly. Hiei excepted the kiss eggerly pushing Yusuke back pinning him to the floor with the powerful kiss. Kurama just looked at the two as they rolled around his floor each one fighting for domance of there kisses. Before long curisty got the best of the fox and he spoke up which quickly pulled the two now entirly naked boys apart.

"Fire baby?"

Yusuke sat up soon finding a fire demon curling up in his lap.

"Uh . . . yeah it's a nick name I gave him a while ago. After he burnt half my curtens off the wall when I wouldn't get up to unlock the window."

"Hn I warned you. Besides I . . . made up for it."

Yusuke blushed and Hiei smirked.

"Just so you know Kurama never tick off a horny fire demon."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Now can we get back to what we came here for detective?"

Hiei asked as he sliped out of Yusukes lap.

"Why of course."

Hiei walked up to Kurama and tock Yusukes prevous place strataling his hips. He put his hands on Kurama's and pulled them up.

"Up."

Hiei comanded before the fox complied. Kurama was soon just as naked as the demon who had atached himself to his neck. Yusuke looked at the sight before him and couldn't stop himself from droping down to his knees and swalowing Kurama hole. At this sudden atack the fox cryed out. Yusuke's mouth moved fast and consuemed the feast that lay before him. He diped his head down swarling his toung around the hard member until his head moved back up to the top of Kurama's shaft. He played with the tip sliding his toung through the slit then swarling around the hole thing only to drop his head and do it all over again. The strong fox demon had become putty in the hands of his friends. He despritly clung to his last sherd of control long enough to speak.

"B-Bed room . . . :pant pant: . . . Now!"

Was all he could get out before his control snapped. He stood up with Hiei's legs wraped around his waist and rushed up stairs to his room. Yusuke fallowed mindlessly. Kurama droped Hiei on his bed and climbed ontop of him quickly. He began kissing and likeing his compacked chest hungerly raveging it to pull every poseble moan out of the little fire demon he could. The foxes head went back in a loud moan when Yusuke desided he wanted to be part of the games too and began to lick around the foxes shaft. Kurama looked back at him with a smirk. He grabed Yusukes hand and slid two of his fingers into his tight hole. The detectives eye's widend. Was he already wet without lube? The foxes smirk widend.

"It's just one of the perks to being Youko."

He explained and pushed himself back on the intruding fingers moaning loudly.

"You have know idea how long I've wanted to do that."

The red head purred before turning his attention back to the boy beneath him. Every thing from there on in seemed to go in a flash and the next thing Kurama knew he was burred deep in Hiei and he was impaled by Yusuke they all rocked in time with one another nearing climax. Kurama was the first to come soon followed by Hiei then Yusuke. The panting trio collapsed on Kurama's bed enjoying the closeness of the others cuddling in a massive bundle of arms and legs. Yusuke was the first to speak.

"I think we should do this more often."

Hiei grunted.

"Hn. You always know how to ruin the moment detective."

"That may be true but I for one agree with him."

The group soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The End


End file.
